Unworthy
by Bangtan-nim
Summary: "Aku hanya menginginkannya" -KTH BTS/ Kim Taehyung X Yura (OC)/ Romance


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="08e93b057d461bb8771b6b0c2fb78614"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="56daf6553ecd08d299d463a5d5622ebb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58a994c36f582f993c36208ea8fd7398"Aku kembali melipat seragam baruku. Kali ini, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Eomma/em yang membelikannya untukku. Jadi aku harus benar benar menjaganya agar tidak rusak hingga lulus nanti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61d75313d8d71d402fff2b376e63768d"Setelah em style="box-sizing: border-box;"appa/em pergi, aku dan em style="box-sizing: border-box;"eomma/em hanya hidup berdua. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyusahkannya. Aku bahkan rela bekerja paruh waktu di samping waktu belajarku yang seharusnya lebih style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Namun, jika aku tidak bekerja, apa yang akan aku makan? Bagaimana bisa membayar sekolah?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0f08f85565be0c549fe44509bdb86be"Walau em style="box-sizing: border-box;"eomma/em sudah sering mengatakan jangan pernah memikirkan hal itu, aku tak bisa. Aku sudah terlalu tersiksa melihat wajah lelahnya yang pulang saat larut malam. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ff40ad8f3da2f2fcd4cc609cc8ed15b"Dan kali ini, aku mendapat sebuah anugerah bisa masuk ke sebuah SMA bergengsi dengan jalur prestasi. Kurasa perjuanganku tak sia sia. Aku harus bisa mengejar cita citaku saat lulus nanti!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aab91c2ed4ab9e4c1ceaf2d3da49731e"Aku berharap, aku bisa menemui orang orang baik di sekolahku nanti. Aku harap bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Berharap aku bisa menemukan lelaki yang akan memandangku sebagai seorang wanita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="065a338cae2f8431e45b20fd78f006ad"Aku mohon, semoga tak ada kendala apapun setelah ini./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d15d28299b88c5757d295af70242df8"Ah, sudah hampir pukul 6! Aku harus bersiap siap untuk sekolah!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccbfc51b8c38e109db8dc9681a26ee5c"====/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03656861c98c12613d0c623ed56725e9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Iyak kenapa jadi lebih pendek gini yak wkwk./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gapapalah yang penting sudah di re-published./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11567b44f0418588625acce432ed0d00"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dont forget for vomment!/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="740b7c0e575c5084611de2e678b6ada1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Adm Horseok./em/span/p 


End file.
